Why are you here
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Reno stays home sick and someone unexpected pays him a visit. RenoxTseng ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**I'm sick right now and wanted to write this to give Reno some suffering along with me......sorry Re-Re...But I have too. **

**-Sniff-**

**

* * *

**

Reno coughed, taking a drink of water while pulling the blankets around his body for warmth. Shutting his eyes to the sunlight coming in through the blinds. He sighed as he started to get up, only to find his legs weak.

After stumbling to the window Reno shut the blinds, turning around to grab a table for support as he coughed again. His hair falling over his shoulders as he clutched his stomach; putting another hand to his mouth.

Ignoring his weakness as he darted to bathroom, quickly falling in front of the toilet and throwing up the water he just drank. Trying to hold some of his hair back as he finished, flushing the contents away and turning on the sink.

After rinsing out his mouth, Reno pushed himself from the sink to the doorway as his phone rang. He sighed again making his way to the table by his bed and grabbing his phone, looking to see it was Tseng.

Flipping it open and putting it to his ear Reno managed to keep down another cough as his boss' voice came to the phone.

----

"Hello-" Reno's voice was stopped, the coughs he tried to keep down coming back full force as Tseng attacked him.

_"Reno, where are you?!"_

"I'm si-sick..." he coughed again. Tseng voice showed a little more concern as he replied, _"I'd say you're lying but considering the way you sound right now I guess you're telling the truth."_

"Yea."

_"Right, just stay home today."_

_"_Fine by me."

----

Reno threw the phone aside as his legs gave out, causing him to fall onto his bed. Burying himself in the blankets as he fell asleep.

**- Shinra -**

"President Shinra, Reno won't be joining us today."

Rude turned around with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"He's sick, I'm going to head over there and check on him." Tseng said opening the door before Rude stopped him. "Sir, I can go look after him."

"No, your job is here today Rude, I'll help Reno."

"Yes sir."

Tseng silently left the Shinra building, heading to Reno's apartment. Parking his car and heading up the stairs, Tseng stopped at the door. Knocking while calling Reno's name.

Getting no answer Tseng used the key he had to the apartment, letting himself in to the sound of retching.

Making his way to the back bedroom, looking towards the open door to his left. Going to the doorway to find Reno wearing nothing but black jeans and throwing up.

"Reno!?"

He knelt beside the Turk, pulling his hair away from his face while rubbing his back. "Tseng..What are you-" Reno stopped, moving his head down to throw up again.

"I came to check on you. You don't look so good."

"Thanks for stating the obvious sir." He replied, sighing as Tseng pulled him away from the toilet. He helped Reno rinse out his mouth; the red head almost fell against him as his legs weakened again.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Sir, you don't have-" He coughed as Tseng helped him lay down, "stay here."

"I'm not leaving you like this."

Tseng checked his temperature to find he was running a fever. Going back into the bathroom Tseng grabbed two cloths; coming back he laid it over Reno's forehead and the other one behind his neck.

"Now try to get some rest." Reno didn't need to be told twice as he fell asleep; Tseng looked at him for a moment before exiting the room, leaving the

Tseng looked around Reno's home, finding a bucket and placing it beside the bed. Going to the kitchen he found the fridge against the right wall, opening it and grabbing a bottled water from the second shelf.

After setting the bottled water on a table front of him, he made himself comfortable on the couch. Getting out a book he'd brought with him to pass the time.

* * *

Tseng's book fell to the floor, causing him to open his eyes. He sat up in a daze before realizing he'd fallen asleep. Standing up to retrieve his book he heard a sound from Reno's room. Picking up the book and setting down his book; grabbing the bottle. He found Reno half awake as he moved his head to see his boss enter the room.

Tseng sat on the edge of Reno's bed and helped him sit up, "Here" Tseng said bringing the bottle to Reno's pale lips and tilted it back to help him drink.

Feeling the water go down his throat as he swallowed. Reno shut his eyes as the burning was slightly soothed, "Hey, slow down. You don't want to throw up again do you?" Tseng said calmly as his fellow Turk's eyes looked up before slowing down.

Starting to speak as Tseng pulled the bottle away and set it on the table, "I'm probably going to throw up again later...."

Tseng smiled, trying to make the sick man feel a little better as he lay back down. Darkness under his eyes and pale skin showed how sick he really was as Tseng pushed hair from Reno's face; feeling the heat on his hand slightly winced.

"Thank you sir." He said coughing again; Tseng laid the rag on his head again while bringing the blankets back to his shoulders. "The Turks are family Reno; we look out for each other... even the loud mouth ones."

Reno's expression changed, showing his annoyed but happier side as Tseng got up.

"Get some sleep, soon you'll be well and back at work where you belong."

"Aww Boss, you telling me you miss me over there?" Reno said weakly as Tseng turned around to face him.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

**I know it is not that great but give me a break. I got sick, got well then got sick again. WHAT IS GOING ON!? DX**

***sigh, coughs* Please Review and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
